


Wednesday Afternoon

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers--Season Two [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Spoliers for Season Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex hated Wednesdays, but now, she might start to like them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this fic was inspired by Alex's mentioning to the Cadmus doctor her killing Astra in the recent episode "The Last Children of Krypton", the dialogue and the whole scene gave me an idea...
> 
> Spoilers for Season Two's "The Last Children of Krypton"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What a thing to do  
Oh whoa oh  
What a thing to choose  
But no, in some way I’m there with you  
Up against a wall on a Wednesday afternoon

\--Florence + the Machine: “Heartlines”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Wednesday, that was the problem

It was a Wednesday

Why? Alex asked herself as she ran, zigzagging through the guts of abandoned warehouse, two of Cadmus’ goons hot on her heels, because bad things always happened to her on Wednesdays; it was a simple fact of life. Exhibit A, while finding out there was a mole inside the DEO working for Cadmus, _supplying_ them kryptonite, was bad enough going _after_ said mole, _alone_ , and without backup was just plain _stupid_.

But that wasn’t the end of it. Oh no, far from it

Because the worst part, was when she had gloated about Astra’s death, taunting Cadmus with the fact she had done something that they hadn’t, instead all it had served to do was drag all those memories she’d thought she’d buried away back to the surface, the feel on Astra’s hair as she ran her fingers through it, the way Astra had smiled at her, soft and light, nothing like the hard mask she wore as a general, the sound of her voice as she whispered beautiful things in Kryptonese against Alex’s bare skin as they lay in bed together, ignoring the fact that they were still enemies, that Astra was still planning on going through with Myriad. But the worst of it, was the way Astra had gasped when she had plunged the sword into her back, she couldn’t even face her lover when she stabbed her, _killed_ her.

Astra had died on a Wednesday

She had plunged a kryptonite sword into her lover’s _back_ on a Wednesday, only to cruelly realize later that night that she had already fallen in love with her, and now, one year later almost to the day, Alex was fleeing from death herself, and as she clobbered one goon, the other came up behind her and pulled the trigger. She turned at the sound of the shot, wondering if this was it, if she was destined to die in some dingy warehouse, and wondered that if she did die today, a Wednesday, would she see Astra again? Just once at least?

A figure suddenly crashed down through the ceiling, easily catching the bullet before punching the goon hard enough that he went flying down the corridor about twenty feet. Alex quickly saw her opening and pounded her fist down on the back of goon number two’s head, knocking him out. She turned back to her savior, expecting to see Kara, or Clark, or J’onn, but instead her savior was a tall figure dressed head-to-toe in black, a black hood pulled up over their face and head. The figure reached up and slowly drew back the hood.

Alex felt her mind suddenly shut down, because suddenly all she could think was _white streak_ , _grey eyes_ , _Astra_ _astra_ _astra_ _astra_ **Astra**

“Are you all right?” the apparition, because it couldn’t _possibly_ be Astra, it _couldn’t_ be, because Astra was _dead_ , asked “Alex, are you hurt?” the ghost asked, more urgently. Finally from somewhere deep in Alex’s brain a sentence crept out past her lips

“You died,” she shook her head as she took in the vision before her “you died,” she repeated “I...I killed you, and you…you died” hands suddenly gripped her shoulders

“Alex!” she jerked, finding that the ghost was now right in front her, its grey eyes boring into her own “I’m here” a hand gently gripped hers and placed her hand over the ghost’s heart, a firm and strong heartbeat pulsed under her fingers. She shakily looked up at…Astra

“Astra…?” she whispered, the ghost nodded

“I’m here,” it repeated “I’m real, I’m alive, and I’m here,” and suddenly Alex found herself wrapping her arms around Astra, sobbing into her shoulder “oh, hush, love, it’s all right,” Astra soothed “you’ve nothing to apologize for,” she said as Alex sobbed out apology after apology, before slowly pulling back from the embrace. Astra smiled softly at her, reaching out to her cup her face “come, you had a purpose in coming here, yes?” Alex blinked before she suddenly remembered

“McGill!” she turned and ran back the way she came, finding the pallet of lead-sealed kryptonite still there, along with a still living McGill, who was now tied, spread-eagle, to the top of the pallet, gagged with what looked like one of his own socks. Alex turned to see Astra lightly touch down on the ground behind her “did you..?” she gestured to McGill, Astra nodded

“I figured two birds, one stone, we recover the kryptonite as well as any information he might possess” Alex nodded

“Good plan, except how...” she trailed off when Astra wrapped an arm around her waist and gently lifted off the ground, grabbing the pallet (and, by extension, McGill) with her other “oh” Alex muttered softly

“I never took you flying, did I?” Astra asked softly, Alex shook her head “well, then, in that case, hold on tight” and then they were shooting across the sky


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could've just ended this with just one chapter, but...no, no I couldn't

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This fantasy, this fallacy, this tumbling storm  
Echoes of a city that’s long overgrown  
Your heart is the only place that I call home  
Can I be returned?  
You can  
You can  
We can

\--Florence + the Machine: “Heartlines”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex sighed as she dropped down on her couch, she made a mental list of the past day’s events, John Corbin dead, that was good, the other Metallo in Metropolis also dead, good, Astra being back alive, that was wonderful

Except…

Except they hadn’t really had time to discuss ‘what’ they were to each other now, in between hastily thought out battle plans and the brawl in the two cities, she and Astra hadn’t really had time to talk, in fact the only person who knew that they had been something ‘more’ to each other was Kara, who Alex had confessed the whole thing to after confessing to killing Astra. Kara, in her infinite gentleness and kindness, had simply held Alex as she cried, had cried herself and offered nothing more than her presence.

A gentle gust of air and a quiet thump caught her attention. Looking up, Alex felt her heart speed up at the sight of Astra standing there, somewhat awkwardly, on her fire escape

“May I come in?” she asked, Alex nodded, still not quite trusting herself to speak “you’re wondering how I’m still alive” Astra commented as she closed the window

“The thought had crossed my mind” Alex replied, this was good, sarcasm was good. Astra smirked again (that goddamn smirk) and shook her head

“And I suspect you’re also wondering where I’ve been all this time if not at Cadmus.” that was one firs things she had asked Astra once they were back at the DEO, had she been a captive of Cadmus, the answering ‘no’ had left her both relived and disappointed, relived that Astra had not been turned into some guinea pig by that woman and disappointed that it meant that her father’s location and status were still unknown “after my death,” Astra began “my funeral pod was pulled into your sun’s gravity, as near as I can tell, the concentrated dose of solar radiation slowly cleansed my body of the kryptonite. When I woke, I manged to reprogram the pod to return here” she explained

“But why didn’t you just come back to us?” Alex asked _to me_ she thought

“At first I was weak, my powers all but gone, and even after they returned I was worried for my safety, with Non and Indigo still in command of Fort Rozz and still planning on unleashing Myriad I was worried they might kill me, or worse some organization like Cadmus might capture me for study,” she sighed “I was also afraid of returning to you” she admitted

“Me? Why”” Alex asked, by this point Astra had joined her on the couch

“Because I’m in love you,” she whispered out “and I was terrified that something might happen to you as a result, that Non might kill you to get revenge on me, that Cadmus or even just the DEO might arrest you for quite literally ‘sleeping with the enemy’”

“And now?” Alex asked, shifting closer, like a moth to a flame, she was drawn to this woman

“Now,” Astra began “things are different, Non is dead, Myriad has been shut down, your director offered me a position in the DEO, Kara knows about ‘us’, and even your Major Lane has told me that since I was legally declared dead, any charges against me are null and void”

“Astra?” Alex asked

“Yes?”

“Shut up and just kiss me” Astra laughed at that

“Always” she whispered as she leaned in. Things were different, yes, but they were better than before, and as Astra gently eased Alex down onto the couch, peppering her jaw and neck with gentle kisses, Alex found herself feeling powerful, because while Cadmus was still a threat, they finally had Astra on their side, they had the advantage. She pulled back from Astra for a moment, tangling her fingers in long dark hair, paying special attention to that enticing streak of white

“I love you,” she whispered “I wanted to tell you that every day since…” she trailed, unable to think about that, Astra merely smiled at her, one of those soft and light smiles that she’d missed

“Alex?" she asked "just shut up and kiss me” grinning like a loon, Alex did just that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done, a short one I know, but good I think, ah if only that had actually happened in the actual episode...oh well that's what's fanfic's for isn't. hey don't forget to comment and let me know what you thought


End file.
